One Night Stand?
by tightgreenshorts
Summary: AU Slash Kirk/Spock One night stands are easier if you don't run into the guy the next day. And if you don't take his shirt.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Trek

Warning: AU Slash(And it's rated M so what do you think)

(Author's Note: Hey fans of Cold As You and Place In This World. I'm sorry for not updating today, but I've been working on both stories for awhile, and I needed a break. Hopefully you will forgive me for updating since I'll be uploading this. If you don't, sorry. I promise there will be an update tomorrow unless like something tragic happens.)

**You Look Good In My Shirt**

Spock had known it was bad bad idea to go with Uhura to the bar. He knew she would get drunk, dance, and leave with the most attractive guy. But he had promised her that they would still spend time with each other after the breakup. So when she had begged him to come with her to her favorite bar, he reluctantly agreed to go along. He however had not been expecting to be the one who went home with the most attractive guy.

At first the man had seemed interested in Uhura. He had attempted to buy her drinks and flirted shamelessly with her. Spock had found company in the man's friend Bones. Bones was studying for a medical license which made it easy for Spock to converse with him. However, after a few drinks Bones became more enthusiastic, and difficult for Spock to talk to. Thankfully Uhura and the man, who identified himself as Kirk, came back from dancing and decided to have a few drinks before they returned to their previous activities. Now that Bones was drunk, Uhura had an easier time talking with him. Both seemed to hit it off immediately, and Spock was not surprised when they left ten minutes later. Kirk however was. He began to complain about how fickle Uhura was. When he began to insult her further Spock had told him to shut up. Spock had decided it was time to leave. He was disappointed to learn that Uhura had taken his car home instead of going in Bones's car. Kirk stumbled out behind him to apologize and realized that Spock didn't have a ride home. Kirk had laughed about the fact that Bones had let Uhura drive him home instead of taking his car, but he also seemed grateful. He offered Spock a ride home, and Spock had agreed as long as Kirk let Spock drive. Kirk had agreed, but had asked if Spock could sleep on the couch so that Kirk wouldn't have to drive home. The way Kirk's eyes had waggled though Spock assumed that the sleeping arrangements were scheduled to change.

.//\\.

"You're so fucking hot." Kirk said as he pushed Spock towards the bed. Spock had no problems complying since Kirk had shown how skilled he was in the car parked outside. Kirk took Spock's glasses off. "You look like a teacher or something. Are you gonna teach me something? Or is the teacher going to get taught?" Spock couldn't help but chuckle at this man's drunken ramblings. Of course Spock shouldn't have been criticizing the man. Spock knew he had to be pretty inebriated to be about to do what he was preparing to do with a stranger. Then again, Kirk was hard to say no to. The event in Kirk's truck was enough proof of that. So as Kirk managed to get Spock's and his clothes off in mere seconds and begin kissing Spock again and doing a certain something with his hand that nearly drove Spock crazy Spock had no problems ignoring logic and pretty much everything else around him to focus on what Kirk was doing.

./.\.

Spock had woken up besides Kirk the next morning. He had a bad hangover but managed to text Uhura to pick him up. He grabbed what he assumed was his clothes from the floor and quickly dressed himself and left the room when Uhura had texted that she was outside. He was thankful to find that the clothes did not smell like sex since he needed to hurry to the university to meet the students that would be taking his summer college course.

Uhura briefly thought about telling Spock that the shirt he was wearing was not his, but decided not to. He didn't smell bad so there was no reason to let him know. Plus she found it very humorous.

/.\

His first class had been easy enough to deal with. Mostly because those were the people who really cared about getting far in life so they didn't mind waking up early. After his morning class, his second favorite class to teach was the night course. The students were sometimes sleepy, but they were just as dedicated as the morning class. However his mid day class usually tested his patience. The class usually consisted of students who were either partyers or just lazy. On rare occasion there would be students who showed promise, but he would usually convince them to join on of the other classes. The class did not start for about 30 minutes but he looked up when a student walked in.

"I'm gonna uh..take a nap...I'm sure someone will wake me up before the class..." the young man looked up. Spock recognized the young man immediately. He was Kirk from the night before. "Oh Hey." Kirk chuckled. "You are a teacher. That's fucking hilarious. By the way," Kirk waggled his eyebrows the same way he had the night before, "You look good in my shirt."

Spock's eyes widened and he looked down to his shirt. After closer inspection this was not his shirt. This was the shirt Kirk had been wearing the night before. And Spock was now wearing it. And Kirk was going to be a student in his class. And Spock's head was suddenly spinning with thoughts from the night before and with thought of the young man in front of him. He really detested the middle class. And he hadn't even started teaching it yet.

(Hahahahah. I hoped you guys liked this and I apologize again for not updating the stories. But I needed a break. So now I took my break. Would you guys be interested in reading more of this? I'm going to put it on In Complete, and if no one reviews than I'll put it as complete.)


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Trek**

)Warning: AU Slash(last part M) Spelling errors(

**\/**

**Best I Ever Had**

Kirk briefly thought about asking for his shirt back. Mostly because that meant he would get to see one of the most beautiful chest he had ever seen again. And in all fairness, James Tiberius Kirk had seen many chests. He was a playboy. He was an attractive playboy. Which meant he got to see many many people naked. But, this man...his teacher... "He has to be one of the best I ever had." He got his predatory grin on. Oh, he was going to enjoy being in this man's class.

|_|

Spock really hated his mid day class. And all because of one young man. One young man he had slept with the previous night. One young man who's shirt he was wearing. One young man who was by far the best he had ever had in his mid day class before. Not that there weren't other good students. Though many of them seemed like they were partyers, they did seem serious about learning. Except for Mister Kirk. He seemed to think that he already knew everything, and spent the whole class letting every one in the class know this. Kirk was smart, but he was to cocky for his own damn good. The other students who had shown their expertise today were Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, and a young man who insisted on being called 'Scotty'. They were good student.

But Kirk was enough of a bother to make Spock hate his mid day class.

|_

**Out Last Night**

"I don't beliewe ve should be going out since ve hawe class last night." Sulu wrapped his arms around his current boyfriend.

"You are too cute for words. We have the mid day class. That's the class for people who go out at night. Like us."

"I do not knov. Mr. Spock's class is wery difficult. It is not the best idea to go out when ve hawe the class the next day."

Kirk, the latest addition to the group, suddenly laughed. "Oh, I don't really think Mr. Spock'll mind if we party some. He's a bit of a partyer himself."

Scotty, Sulu, and Pavel all stared at Kirk. "Are you mentally retarded or something?" Scotty said finally speaking up. "I couldn't've been him. This is me third course I've taken of his. He's a genius. There is no way he's out partying at night."

"Whatever, you don't have to believe me. But I would bet all of my money, and my motor cycle and swear on my father's grave that he was out a a dance club last night."

"Unbelieweable. There is no vay he vould. He has vay to much stuff to do to go out at night. I can't beliewe you vould bet all your stuff so carelessly."

"I have to agree dude. Plus disrespecting your dead father like that? Kind of a douche bag move."

Kirk just growled. "Fine. But I will prove it to you...eventually."

(

**One In Every Crowd**

Kirk simply laughed at the guy insinuating that he had been making eyes at his girl friend.

"I make eyes at everyone buddy. It's their choice how they take the way I look at them. Mad cause I didn't keep my eyes on you long enough?"

That got him thrown across a table, but was totally worth it. The guy and his buddies got kicked out, but Kirk got free drinks. Like almost every battle scar Kirk had, the injury was worth it. Chekov and Sulu just gapped at him. Scotty could stop laughing. Scotty made Kirk his honorary drinking buddy, and Sulu took bad the douche bag comment. Chekov still thought he was some what of an idiot. But a brave idiot.

Then Kirk proceeded to make eyes at more people. And got more that a few new battle scars, and more free drinks until the bartender figured out his trick.

"I don't care if you break a bone. You're paying for your drinks for the rest of the night." But then Kirk had started talking to the old bartender about his wife who was in pictures behind the counter. The two talked like they had known each other forever. The man later introduced himself as Christopher Pike, and told them they could drop by any time they needed a drink. Sulu and Scotty could stop laughing when Pike said the drinks they came for would be free. Chekov seemed determine to learn the tricks that Kirk used. Kirk said he would teach him. Some day. Maybe. But as of right now, there only needed to be one of him in this crowd.

/-\

**The Black Dress Song**

_Spock gasped as Kirk's hands touched all over his body. Kirk's mouth came down on Spock's nipples and there was not much he could do except writhe and moan under Kirk. Kirk's hands ventured down to Spock's erection. Spock moaned even louder. Kirk seemed to enjoy his moans so he sensuously teased him. Early in the car he had been much faster and eager to get Spock aroused. But now Kirk had Spock pinned under him. He slowly pumped Spock's erection while Spock mewled and begged and grinded against him. Kirk's grin spread across his face quite evilly. "What do you want?" He whispered leaning up to bite on Spock's ears. _

_"Pl..please...fuck..please..oh god."_

_"Good enough for me." Kirk smiled as he began kissing Spock quite passionately._

Spock gasped as he woke up in bed very aroused. His fingers reached up to his lips. He looked to the side of his bed and found Kirk's shirt. As strange as it felt he grabbed the shirt and pressed it against his body. He quickly fell asleep once he had it in his grip.

|\|

(Author's Note: Someone had said they wanted longer chapters. I was tired, so my only solution for this was short little drabbles strewn together using songs that were playing on the radio. I don't actually know if it's longer, so if it's not, I apologize. So anyways, yesterday I kind of injured myself. If you've read either of my other stories you know how, but: Okay so I was walking in my driveway when my mom drives up it. (I have a 3 acre-ish long drive way. I was near the end) We chatted and then for some idiotic reason I was like "Wanna race?" So I'm trying to beat a car up my drive way while running...AND FOR SOME STUPID REASON I DECIDE TO RUN IN FRONT OF IT!!! My mom did not stop fast enough. The front of her car hit my ass and I fell. Hard. Thankfully nothing was broken, but my favorite jeans are torn and my legs look like a scratching post and because I was wearing a lose tube top...so do my arms and my tummy(and some how my back which I still can't figure out). I don't even want to talk about my knees and hands. They look really bad. And coincidentally so does my face. Because I managed to stop myself with my hands knees and face. Thankfully I can still type. But my creativity may have gotten damaged. If you guys liked or didn't like this story please let me know. And, I would very much enjoy one review before I do the next chapter. Or maybe even 2. Or 3? How many would guys be willing to give me for a new chapter? And, could so one please help me decide what Spock is teaching?)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: have no idea. Probably the same stuff as before?)

**Best Days of Your Life**

Spock's class was a fun part of Kirk's day. But going out at night was much more entertaining. He was very happy to run into Uhura. Even though Spock wasn't with her, it didn't mean that he could learn more about him. Uhura seemed to able to tell his intentions right away. She seemed to have no problems talking about him.

"I think it's really great that you're showing interest in him. With guys, he seems to attract the types that just seem dangerous. I mean, not saying that you don't seem a bit mischievous, but, I don't think you'd ever hurt him. Just make sure he doesn't have any lady friends around if you break up with him. I'd hate them to make the same mistakes as me." She seemed to laugh at her own joke.

"Uh...right, so you don't have any problems helping me get to know him better? Like his favorite type of foods, or favorite restaurant? Or even favorite color?"

Uhura laughed. "I've been friends with him for almost two years, and I don't know the answers to any of those. I know he's vegetarian, but that's about it." Suddenly Uhura was glaring. Thankfully it wasn't at Jim, but he turned his attention to where it was. A bald man, who would be some what attractive if he didn't have so many tattoos on his face, sauntered up to the table. "What do you want Nero?" Uhura said venom dripping from every word.

"I can't go clubbing anymore? I don't see your name all over this place, and it's a free country." Nero looked around. "Where's your broken little boyfriend?"

If looks could kill this Nero guy would be dead. "It's your fault he's 'broken', and I don't think it's any of your business where he is!"

"So you and Spock broke up?" Nero said with a laugh.

Uhura kept glaring at him. She sighed. "Yes, we did, but that doesn't mean you can start going after him again. You had your chance and you messed it up. You had the best days of your life, and he's done with you."

Then Kirk was able to understand the conversation. He sized Nero up. This guy was Spock's ex. He was dangerous and deadly looking. His eyes looked like they were forever locked in a glaring position, and it look as if he was to smile sweetly it may kill some sort of small animal. Like a puppy or a kitten. And he may have not known they guy, but he already knew he didn't like him.

**It Happens**

Kirk sighed. He had not expected to get in a fight with the Nero guy. But he had one to many drinks and he had drunkenly got in a fist fight. He had won, because he was James T. Kirk, and he refused to lose. Yes, he had suffered some really bad injuries, but even now when he was laying in bed with a hangover, it still felt like it was worth it. Thankfully it was not yet noon, so he still had some time before his class with the man who's honor he had stood up for the previous night. He really really wanted to sex up the teacher again, because he looked so fuck-able moaning and writhing under him, but he was his teacher, and Kirk was his student, and that was inappropriate. Then again, it happens. Usually the teacher is the instigator, so if it was Kirk's idea, Mr. Spock would have to risk getting fired. Then again Kirk wasn't one to follow rules. If he could get his teacher to ignore the rules, that would be an even bigger victory for him. And he was really curious to see if he could get it to happen.

(Sorry it's short, but it's like 2AM in Hawaii, I am very tired. I would like at least one review before I do the next chapter. Oh, and I still haven't really decided what Spock teaches. But you guys should say like some crazy ideas or suggest songs so I have an easier time with this...and so it gets longer. Preferably Country songs, because I have this fixation with them for this fic.)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Trek

(Warnings: Um...same as normal?)

**Tangled Up**

Kirk stumbled into class. He just barely made it before the class started, and Spock noted this. But he also noted that Kirk looked like he had been beat up. And it wasn't like Spock could give tardy slips anyway. Spock kept his eyes on Kirk during class, and for once he behaved. He didn't make an comments, but he also didn't contribute anything to the conversations, or answer any questions. Kirk just seemed to glaring at empty space. Except his glaring face was very smoldering. Spock was amazed to find at many times during his lecture he lost his place thinking of the young man. Of course, to his students it seemed that he was just thinking deeply about something, and Kirk didn't catch the blunders. All Kirk was thinking about was the Nero asshole. He wanted to know what he had done to Spock, and he wanted to know more about Spock. If Spock was hurt in anyway he wanted to make Spock feel better. He decided he would have to devise some sort of plan to actually talk with Spock again. Instead of just annoying him.

So after everyone had left the room Kirk casually asked when he might be getting his shirt back. He was pleased to see his teacher get flustered.

"I..I will wash it and have it returned to you as soon as possible. What is your address?" Spock said grabbing a pen and a small pad of paper.

"Oh, well I don't really have a mailbox, so if I was out you would be able to leave it for me. You could give me you address, and I'll stop by after class and get it sometime."

"I work until very late Mister Kirk, I do-"

"I party until very late. Tell me your address and when you'll be home and I'll come get it."

"I...That's..." Spock wanted to it was inappropriate, but he doubted Kirk would try anything. He was some what of a flirt, but he seemed like the one night stand types. He probably just wanted his shirt back because it held some sentimental value. He scribbled his address and handed it to Kirk. "I get home at 11:15PM."

"Got it." Kirk winked. "See you later."

Kirk arrived at Spock's house at 1:30PM. Spock had stayed up to work on grading and preparing more work when he had heard someone banging on him door. He had made his way to the door wondering who would be out this late. When he opened it a very drunk Kirk had stumbled in. Before Spock had the chance to ask Kirk was grabbing Spock's shoulders. "Are you okay?!" he said unnecessarily loud.

"I am fine. I was about to ask the same of you."

"I'm fine, but I don't have a strong ass of an ex boyfriend. Are you okay? Cause like that Nero guy can hit, and if he hit you or hurt you and then but I beat him and then..." Kirk kept rambling, but it became even more slurred and difficult for Spock to understand. He briefly wondered how Kirk knew about Nero, but from what he had managed to gather that Kirk had fought him. "I wanna lay down. C'mon." Kirk grabbed Spock arm and began dragging him towards his bedroom. He briefly wondered how Kirk knew where it was, but most apartment layout's were similar. Had Spock not been so tired that he may have used his strength to get away. But the option of going to sleep was suddenly very welcome to the man. Kirk plopped on the bed and proceeded to drag Spock down with him. Kirk cuddled himself against the skinnier man, and very quickly fell asleep. Spock was surprised to find that he did to.

He was even more surprised when he woke up the next morning tangled in between Kirk and his sheets and blankets. he needed to get to his first class so he set Kirk's shirt on top of the man and he rushed off to the campus. He was thankful, yet somewhat disappointed that nothing had happened the night before, even if he would actually admit that he was disappointed. He would not admit that he was tangled up in Kirk's charm.

(I live on the Big Island. So yeah. Once again it's like 2AM...but I love you guys to much not to update. Yet again, I'm sorry it's a short update. I would like at least one review before I continue. Oh, and I have yet to make a decision on the classes, because all of the stuff that has been suggested is kind of hard for me to write him teaching about. I mean, I'm in school for Childcare...so... I'm not that good at stuff not about that. Sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Slash)

**Want To**

Kirk woke up in Spock's bed. He noticed his shirt that Spock had worn was draped over him. He looked around for a clock and found one on the bed side table. He still had a few hours before class, so he decided to venture around Spock's apartment to see if he could find out more about his serious teacher. After looking around the man's closet he decided that Spock's favorite color was either black or blue. Kirk had been rummaging around in his closet when he found a small shoe-box. For a second he thought about not opening it, but Kirk was to curious to leave it alone. He opened it and found letters written by someone named Amanda. He sorted through the stuff and underneath the letters he found pictures of the woman. She was holding what appeared to be Spock when he was younger in many of the pictures. At the very bottom he found a cut out of Amanda's obituary. Kirk realized that Amanda was Spock's mother. The way the box was shoved in the back of the closet made Kirk think that maybe Spock was embarrassed that he had this. Kirk shrugged it off and decided to head to the kitchen and see if he had any food. He felt a little guilty about taking food from the guy, but he figured he would probably understand.

He sat at Spock's counter eating an apple when he heard the door unlock. Spock stepped in. "Oh hey!" Kirk said smiling.

Spock whipped his head around to stare at Kirk. He looked a little freaked out, but when he realized that it was Kirk he seemed to calm down. "May I ask why you are still here?"

"Cause I wanted to." he said taking a bite into the apple. It let out a satisfying crunch and Kirk flashed one of his best smiles.

Spock was unfazed. "You didn't think it would be polite to leave after you got your shirt back?"

"Well it wasn't very polite of me to show up drunk, so I wouldn't say I'm the polite type." Kirk said enjoying Spock's expressive eyes. "So anyways, I stayed cause I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in a relationship." Kirk had to hold back a laugh as Spock's eyebrows shot up. "But I don't want to if you don't want to."

"It would be inappropriate. You're a student, and even though you're smart, if I were to show any type of behavior towards you it could be taken as favoritism. It also is not proper for a student and a teacher to be in a relationship."

"But I think you want to." Kirk said giving his best 'c'mon you know you want to' smile.

"Even if that is true it is still not a suitable situation for a student and a teacher to be in."

"What if I stopped taking your class?" Kirk said. "That'd be a solution right? I mean, I was just taking the class so I wouldn't have to go work with my uncle, but I mean, he's got a pretty good job for me. Your class looks good on a job application, but it's not mandatory."

"I...Well yes, but I don't believe you should stop taking the class just because you wish to have a relationship with me."

"Okay. How about, I take the class, and then when my course in it is over, we have a relationship? I mean, I can wait for the end of summer to have a relationship as long as we can like hang out and get to know each other. You know, like friends first?"

Spock couldn't help but stare incredulously at the young man. He couldn't believe that this young man would wait for almost 3 months just to be in a relationship with him. This young man looked very much so like a playboy, so it made no sense that he would wait so long just to have a relationship with someone like him. But his solution did make sense. Because once the class was over they would no longer be teacher and student. And it wouldn't at all be inappropriate after that. "Fine."

"Okay then. I guess I should probably get to class then...but after class I want to take you to lunch."

"That sounds like a date."

"You're right. People might see us and that would be so scandalous." Kirk said sarcastically. "Well...How bout after you're done teaching I could bring some takeout over and we could eat it together here."

"That is still a date. If I am to believe that this is not going to be a relationship until the summer course is over, I find it hard to agree to this meeting."

"Gosh, you only stop being serious when you've got a few in you, huh? We're gonna have dinner, and get to know each other as friends, so when we actually start a 'relationship' we won't have to learn everything about each other again. It does give us something to do."

"I have lots to do. Like grading papers, and preparing other work." Spock said still trying to figure this young man out.

"That's why I'm only going to take up some of your time. No more than one hour everyday. And besides, you already agreed to the deal."

"This was before I knew all the details."

"I know that you want to, and I want to, so we're going to do. Now I gotta go get my stuff for class, so I'll see you later." Kirk winked as he stood up and left.

(Hey. So I am feeling better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is a little short. I did my best to catch all the errors, but if I missed them I apologize. I would really like at least one review before I continue.)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Trek

(Warning: Slash)

**So Small**

Spock knew that the boy would give up. Three months was a long time even for Spock. There was nothing wrong with the young man, except maybe in the head. He was attractive enough to get anyone's attention. His looks, and his behavior.

When Spock had not shown up right after his night class was over the young man managed to break into his home. But Spock had yet to figure out how. None of his windows were broken, and nothing looked out of place on his door. But the young man had managed to break into his house and set up a makeshift table using Spock's work desk. Only one man before him had ever broken into his house, but that man had cause significant damage. Not only to Spock's stuff, but to Spock himself. He shook his head trying to keep those images out of his head.

"I got us some stuff from this Italian place. Do you like pasta? If not there's also some salad, and some breadsticks. Either way I'm sure you can find something to eat."

"Yes, that meal will be sufficient, thank you. So, you're paying for it, but I am still to believe that this is not a date?"

"You can pay next time." Kirk said winking. "Besides, you let me eat breakfast here without making me pay, and you also let me sleep here, so you could call it a thank you. Now sit down."

The food was quickly placed out in front of Spock but he waited for Kirk to serve himself. The two ate and talk and soon the hour was up. Kirk threw away all the trash and told Spock he'd see him tomorrow in class.

And that became the routine. Spock would work in the morning, see Kirk in class, and see Kirk again later in the day for dinner. He got to know the young man better than many of the people he grew up with. This pattern continued for almost a month until on the 27th night Spock came home to an empty apartment. He wondered where Kirk might be but then he remembered the group assignment he assigned earlier today. He was not doubt working with Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty. So Spock made a small dinner and prepared himself some tea and sat down to grading.

Around 12AM there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Kirk he quickly opened it. The man at the door was not Kirk.

Spock was forcefully dragged into the bedroom by his ex Nero. He kicked and clawed trying his best to get away from the man. And as the man drunkenly attempted to get Spock's clothes off he didn't here the front door slam open. Kirk was in the bedroom in seconds violently throwing the man across the small room. Both began fighting as Spock called the security guard. The guards was up there in minutes pulling the men off of each other. Kirk was allowed to stay. Spock decided to get a restraining order the next morning. Kirk helped Spock remember how the breathe, and Spock helped treat the cuts and bruises on Kirk's face. Both fell asleep curled up next to each other on the bed.

When Spock woke up the next morning, instead of bolting out of bed he cuddled. Kirk stayed asleep, but that didn't stop Spock. Finally he tore himself away from the young man. "I will see you later today Jim." he said quietly as he lightly kissed Kirk's forehead.

He rushed off to his morning class knowing that he was going to be late. He was not surprised to find Uhura there watching the class until he arrived. "Hello Mr. Spock." she said with an evil little smile. "Did you have a busy morning?"

"I lost tract of time." As Uhura passed him on the way out she quietly mentioned that they should talk later. He nodded discreetly and got on with teaching his class.

Uhura had sympathized when he talked about the Nero incident. "I'm sorry hun, if I would've known-"

"There was nothing you could do Uhura. I was very thankful for James's help in that situation."

She smirked. "I'm sure you were. Now tell me how are you and James?"

"We are having a platonic relationship until his time in my class ends."

"And then you two will get it on?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You really need some female friends don't you?" he joked. Uhura hit him. "After his course ends, we will pursue a romantic relationship if he still wishes to."

"Oh, I'm sure he will."

(Sorry dears, I know it's really short, but I started working on a new story and I was a little tired. [The Venture Brothers also may have had my attention for awhile.] I'll try to do better next time, and your comments will inspire me to. Please?)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Trek

(Warnings: Snip-it's Spock and Nero's relationship, because I needed to get it out there. Which kind of means non-con. And also, because of an awesome request for it, some brief nudity. Thanks to wonderfully placed mud puddle. So slash as always.)

**Stand**

Uhura always tried her best to keep from thinking about the mistake she made and how it affected one of her best friends. After everything had happened, she felt the need to comfort him. That was how their relationship started. It lasted for about 3 months and when it ended she was afraid she would lose him. She was afraid he would hurt himself so she made him promise to stay friends and come out with her more often. Which had led Spock to meeting Kirk. So even though everything was horribly painful, and she wasn't sure she could ever fix him, maybe Kirk could.

_She had came over to his house on that day because he had offered to help her with her lesson plan. She had seen Nero leave looking to serene to be normal. As long as she had known him, which had been a few months longer than Spock, he was an up tight man. He was almost always angry. She had felt something was wrong when Spock's door was open. She had rushed in and he was lying in a broken heap on the floor, smelling of sex, and covered in his own blood. She had immediately called the hospital. He was so hurt, but the doctor seemed confident that he would pull through. He did, and as soon as he could he moved apartments. Into Uhura's apartment complex, so naturally they spent more time together. And she suggested dating. He had agreed so fast she couldn't believe it herself. It was like he wanted to rid himself of any memory of what happened by finding someone else. But it wasn't like that, that is what it was. Of course Uhura had always found him attractive, so she had no problems complying. Except he was a lot shyer then she expected. The furthest she got in the whole relationship was a somewhat heated make out session on the couch. And then Nero found him in the new apartment, and the scene seemed to replay it self. She walked into find him in a sex smelling bloody pile on the floor, looking even worse than before. It was the same doctor, and he yet again assured her that Spock would be fine. Spock moved apartments, and broke off their relationship. But the two of them stayed friends, and Uhura believed that was the way it was supposed to be._

_Uhura had met Nero first. Yes, he had been this annoying, stuck up, and almost always angry about something sort of guy, but sometimes he would be nice, and he almost always paid for the lunches they had. He was a teacher also, but at another school. Uhura didn't want a serious relationship, and neither did Nero. So it worked out great. They were just a casual fuck when life got to be a little too serious and busy. Of course that stopped when Uhura had met this new guy. His name had been Gary or something along those lines. She had felt bad, so she decided to try and hook Nero up with one of her friends. Chapel had been afraid of all his tattoos. Gaila said he was too smart. And then there had been a lunch with Spock, and Nero had showed up and they both took an interest in each other. When they admitted to being a couple Uhura wasn't surprised. Uhura should have noticed the bruises right away. She was a little suspicious when Spock didn't go and visit his mother's grave on her birthday, but she herself had been busy, so ignored the feeling. And she wasn't able to save him, until he was to broken to be fixed. By her._

_Maybe just maybe, someone else could._

_/.//./_

Kirk had been nice enough to help him bring his things home. Or that was the excuse. Kirk had actually just walked along side of Spock while he carried his things. Spock had begun to question the real motive for bringing him home when suddenly a truck barreled down the street. It hit a pot hole filled with muddy water, and the said water proceeded to cover Kirk.

Spock had let him shower at his house.

Spock hadn't given him permission to walk around his house with nothing but a towel on. But he did anyway. Spock could tell he was teasing him. So he didn't let his student get to him. Finally an hour passed and the young man left.

Spock's dreams that night proved what he had thought earlier wrong. His student had most definitely gotten to him.

(I was tempted to have Spock got all topping crazy, but decided to put that off for a bit. Once the time passes, they will most likely get together. BUT OH NOES! The author has a new fandom. Merlin. Go watch. The one guy kind of looks like Spock and the other one kind of looks like Kirk. It's magical. Oh, and after watching the fifth Star Trek movie... I have a feeling I know who Uhura's going to end up with. Okay, love you guys, and the next update Saturday or Monday. Please leave reviews)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Star Trek

(Author's Note: Wow, this took way to long to convince myself to write. Everyone should go thank Star Limao because she found the song and translated it into English for me. So I finally got around to writing a bit more. Sorry it took so long.

Warnings: Slash)

**Amigo Apaixonado (Friend in Love)**

Spock wakes up to slight pressure on his chest. He briefly thinks it is pain, but it is nothing like sore muscles from exercising, or anything like what he woke up from when he was with Nero. For one, this pressure is very warm. And has a heartbeat. He looks down and is pleasantly surprised to see Kirk sleeping on his chest. Kirk of course, because of something in his body, wakes up as soon as Spock has. Spock raises an eyebrow, silently asking what he is doing there.

"I came in really late last night. You were heading to bed. I think you were practically asleep, because when I said I would leave, you said it's okay I could stay. And then I said, 'on the couch?' and you moved over, so I figured that meant the bed. And we didn't do anything indecent. Besides spooning."

"But you wanted to?" Spock said moving himself slightly so Kirk's arousal was no longer pressed against him. Kirk blushed and practically jumped out of bed.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Kirk said quite sheepishly.

Spock just gave him a smile. "Do what you want. I'm going to make breakfast."

Kirk beamed and headed towards the bathroom.

When he came out there was an omelet on the table for him. Spock was munching on a bowl of fruit. Kirk was still smiling. "Did I mention how much I love...er...how much I love being your friend?" he said yet again sheepishly. His voice, mannerisms, and the blush slowly covering his face gave him away completely.

Kirk was beginning to rub off on him, was the thought Spock had as he sarcastically replied. "You said something along the same lines as that when we first met."

Kirk couldn't help but scowl at Spock. "Mmm... I really couldn't understand much of what you were saying while you were moaning and writhing." Spock rolled his eyes.

Things had been going fabulously well between the two. They were still friends, but it didn't take much to see that it would only take seconds after the class was over for the two to become a couple. Both were thankful that there were only two weeks left of the class. Then Spock would continue teaching, and Kirk would either continue in school, or go off to get a job. With Kirk possibilities were endless, and he let life lead him where ever it wanted to. On any other person this trait may have bothered Spock, but on Kirk it fit perfectly.

"You're not at all worried about the test today? It does determine what the next two weeks are like for you."

"You mean whether I get to spend it with you, or home having to work my ass off?" Spock just nodded. "Why do you think I came in so late last night? I was studying with Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov. But I've always been good with tests, so this one should be no problem. I mean I know the creator so well."

"The Kobayashi Maru isn't something to take lightly." Spock said very serious.

"I know. I'm taking it very seriously. And, you have to go teach your morning class, so I'll have a few more hours to study." Kirk smiled his 'I've-got-it-under-control' smile. "Now don't you have a class to get to."

Spock snorted quietly. "Thank you for reminding me. Though-"

"You didn't really need it. I know. Oh, I'm not coming over tonight, cause you know grading and such."

Spock smiled. "Thanks."

Of course, as all relationships, and many friendships go, something had to mess up. And of course, everything was going great, so things needed to mess up just as greatly. In a big fat hurtful mess that made Spock's chest hurt. Even more than anything Nero had ever done. Because, Spock had known Nero was bad. He knew that Nero would hurt him, and he was right. But he didn't think Kirk would. Kirk was nice, and kind, and wanted to be his friend first.

Spock believed that that must have been his plan. To get close enough to Spock that he would trust him. And the cheat.

(Yes, I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. Because we deal with what exactly cheating meant, then it's fixed, and then by Chapter 10... I'll miss you guys. Lets all be thankful that I had side pains last night. It inspired me to write this. Any way please leave some reviews. Oh and a good, you shouldn't have cheated song. Or my ex-boyfriend is a stupid liar pants... Ohh I'm thinking that Miranda Lambert song about shooting the guy. Can someone tell me the title of that? Anyways sorry for rambling. Please leave reviews.)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Star Trek

(Yet again I've taken forever to update. I'll try to get better and faster. With only two chapters left of course, I shouldn't completely rush.

Warnings: Violence maybe a little slash.)

**Gunpowder and Lead **

The first thing he did was go to Uhura. Well actually, the first thing he did was finish grading. And with three classes full of twenty plus people, it wasn't until noon Sunday that he got around to getting in touch with her. He had ignored all types of contact Kirk tried to make with him. Thankfully Kirk hadn't come to the apartment. But Spock would still have to see Kirk the next day in class.

"So what's this about?" Uhura said as she mixed sugar into her coffee.

Spock and Uhura had met when they were quite little and lived next door to each other. As they got older they drifted in and out of friendship. It took the Nero incident to get them closer. But Spock had always been able to talk to her.

"Kirk cheated." he said not holding back any venom.

"No." Uhura said simply as she sipped on her coffee. When Spock said nothing she continued. "He loves you. I can tell, he knows, and you just won't accept it. He wouldn't cheat on you. He waited forever to just get to be in a relationship with you, and even I know he's not stupid enough to mess that up by sleeping with someone."

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "He didn't cheat on me. He cheated on the Kobayashi Maru."

This made Uhura stop. She didn't reply as quickly as she previously had, and she appeared to be thinking about what Spock had said. But the answer was still the same. "No."

"Uhura, his answers were perfect, and word for word essay answers that I had written. And some of them were opinion questions, but it was completely flat, and fit along with the outline that I had written on the test. He probably took the test, made a copy and brought it back."

They sat in silence for awhile. Spock could tell Uhura was trying to think of a way to defend Kirk, and it amazed him that she would be so loyal to someone she had only met three months ago. When there food has arrived Uhura watches to make sure Spock has put a mouthful of it in his mouth before she starts talking. "He wouldn't. I know you know this, but you have no other way to explain what happened. I know this, because I know he wouldn't, and I'm not even the one he's becoming friends with so he can eventually et to sleep with you. There has to be some other explanation. And I know you've already looked at sixty plus papers, so when we're done eating I'm going to come over to your house and we are going to check over everything and make sure your theory is correct. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

It takes them twenty minutes to realize that one of the students who was there Friday didn't turn in a test. His name is Ayel, and Uhura and Spock realize at the same time that Ayel and Nero have the same last name. It takes under two second for Spock to remember that Nero had been able to break into his house. There was always a chance that Nero could have taken the answers. Then he tells Uhura he'll make sure to call Kirk back. And she leaves, but tosses him this look that is pure concern. Then Spock leaves, knowing exactly where he's headed.

Spock always had a bad temper. When he was younger and anyone would make a comment about his family-mostly his mother, or his heritage-because it was such a wide difference, he would get mad and fight with them. And usually win because his father's genes gave him something akin to super strength. It took his mother almost ten years to get it under control. And when she died all his anger turned to sadness. Which made it so much easier for Nero to manipulate him. And he had taken it all, because even though it was pain he was feeling, Spock was feeling something. And then Uhura got him away from Nero. And he began feeling cared for. And then Kirk came into his life, and he finally felt love again. And Nero had tried to fuck it up. Which brought his anger back, and all his strength quite ready to beat something up. And when that something ended up being Nero's face, Spock felt very satisfied.

He had burst into Nero's apartment and punched him the second the man stood up. For his thin frame, Spock was very strong and didn't give the man a chance to speak before he continued to punch the man's face. There was so much anger and it was coming out in every punch. He slowed down for a second, and Nero used it to attempt to fight back. He did get a few good hits in, which meant it would be so much easier for Spock to claim he was fighting in self defense. Both are a bloodied mess when Nero finally chokes on the blood gushing out of his nose. Then Spock calls the cops and an ambulance.

The cop's a nice 40-something that has had Spock's case before. His name is Christopher Pike, and if the case ever does have to go to court he knows this man will testify in it. He understands the situation immediately, so Spock is sent to the hospital and questioned there. He's home at 10 and he falls into bed exhausted.

His last though before he drifts to sleep is that Kirk will have to re-take the test.

(Urg. I rushed. But I really like it. Aww.... I love 'Long Line of Losers' I'm so tempted to do another story like this afterwards. But anyways, the next chapter is the last. And I will miss everybody. Please leave reviews to encourage me to upload the next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Star Trek

(Author's Note: Hey everybody. I remember when I first started this story. It was after I got this flame on 'Cold As You" so I got mad and decided to write this little piece of sort of smut. I ended it where it could work alone as a 'you decide what happens', or I could keep going. I forget what was going on, but I was off of the computer for the whole day. When I came back, my msn inbox was full of reviews and favorites. So I kept going. There was twists and turns and for some deluded reason Nero became an abusive boyfriend. But I had a lot of fun, and I loved every review I got. (Okay I didn't really like the ones that told me to check my spelling) Either way, I will miss all of my fans. You guys were the sweetest, and I will miss you. Without further adieu...

Warning: Slash)

**Then**

Kirk retook the test and passed.

The next week was spent without anything life changing happening. Time went by slower, but the class ending came quick enough. It was practically proposing when Kirk showed up at Spock's door and asked if he would accompany him to dinner _in public. _It ended up being a triple date. Originally it was a double with Sulu and Chekov with a tag along Scotty. However, when Uhura showed up unexpectedly and Scotty and her hit it off, the traditional date was thrown off. Then when they left the restaurant and went to the bar, it became a quadruple date. Bones had been there with his new girl friend Chapel. She had made eyes at Spock, but Kirk had put an end to that by keeping a hand on his throughout the night. Their hands had something that could be described 'hand foreplay then sex' through out the night, and they ended up leaving earlier than they had planned.

They were to the bed seconds after getting through the door.

While Spock straddled Kirk's hips and left his mouth for a few seconds to try and remove Kirk's clothing, Kirk was able to get Spock's clothes off while talking. "You know, all those girls who called me a 'man-whore' will be right if we have sex after just our first date."

Spock stopped and looked at Kirk with a raised eyebrow. "You are still taking my clothes off. And if what is protruding against my ass is what I think it is you are still very much aroused. If you must protect your imagine as 'not-a-man-whore', we could be 'friends with benefits'."

Kirk laughed and pulled Spock down into a kiss. "No, I want you. And me together. And to get that I'll do whatever you would like. If that includes tarnishing my wonderful reputation and make me a 'man-whore' I will willingly do that. Now about our arousal. Should we get to taking care of that?"

Spock's arousal got quite intimate with Kirk's mouth. Then Kirk's arousal (and fingers) got aquatinted with Spock's ass. They continued to get intimate with each other well into the night, and Spock was very thankful to not have to get up for classes the next morning as he moaned and writhed under Kirk.

/.\

Once again Spock woke up near Kirk. Aside from their first drunken fumblings, this was the first time all of their clothes had ended up on the floor. Spock got up and off of the bed. Ignoring the slight pain in his back side he grabbed his boxers and his shirt.

He was making breakfast when Kirk walked out in just his boxers. His eyes immediately went to Spock. "Did you do that on purpose?" he said as he reached for an apple off of Spock's table.

"Do what on purpose?" Spock said as he spread the peanut butter on his toast.

"You're wearing my shirt." Spock looked down. "It's no big. You look good in it. A little skinny, but not to bad."

"Thanks you for your gracious praise. I don't understand how I've made this mistake twice."

"Maybe subconsciously you want to be in my clothes." Kirk said with a laugh as he came behind Spock and wrapped him in a hug. "Maybe being in my clothes makes you feel safe."

"Maybe." Spock said leaning back into him.

(Sorry it was short. I'll miss you guys.)


End file.
